Être avec toi
by Tchu46
Summary: Comment l'histoire d'un nouveau voisin qui arrive dans le quartier, peu tout changer. Jameslily
1. Un nouvel arrivant

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

_**Note : Voici une de mes fanfictions sur un couple que j'adore, James/Lily**_

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel Arrivant

Le soleil venait de se lever depuis quelques heures maintenant, on pouvait entendre dans la rue un bruit de moteur et des voix. Une jeune fille réveiller par ses bruits sortie de son lit, et commença à s'habiller, elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa coiffeuse, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. La jeune fille qui s'appelait Lily Evans grimaça en voyant sa tête dans le miroir, Lily avait eut 15 ans il y a deux semaines, elle avait de long cheveux roux, et ondulées qui lui tomber dans le dos, et quelques choses qu'elle aimait plus que tous chez elle, c'était ses yeux qui était d'un vert émeraude. Elle se maquilla légèrement et sourit, elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ses parents étaient déjà là, puis elle fut bousculée par quelqu'un qui était derrière elle.

**« -Bouge monstre, on va pas y passer la journée !! »**

La jeune Lily, se retourna, une autre jeune fille plus âgée que lily, la regardait avec un air méprisant. Elle soupira et s'avança alors pour rejoindre ses parents à table sans répondre à pétunia sa sœur. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ses sarcasmes depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus y répondre. Le déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude, pétunia avait essayé de rabaisser sa sœur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie depuis le début des vacances c'était de revenir à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Lily était une sorcière, elle allait entrer en cinquième année, elle avait reçut sa lettre lorsqu'elle avait eut 11 ans lui disant qu'elle était une sorcière depuis sa sœur la détester. Il y a 4 jour elle c'était rendu sur le chemin de traverse et avait achetée tout un tas de fourniture.

Vers la fin de matinée lily sortit dans le quartier pour prendre le courrier. Elle ouvrit la boite aux lettre et pris les courrier, elle fut soudain attirée par du bruit dans la maison voisine. Un camion de déménagement était garé dans l'allée, et des allée, retour se faisait dans la maison.

Lily avait complètement oubliée que cette maison avait été vendue depuis quelques jours.

Alors que lily allait rentrée chez elle, elle fut soudain attirée par autre chose que le bruit, un jeune garçon de son âge venait de passer non loin, il devait habité cette maison. Elle fut éblouie par sa présence, on peut même dire qu'elle avait une impression étrange dans le ventre. Il était grand, les cheveux ébouriffés ce qui lui donner un effet particulier, et il devait faire aussi beaucoup de sport. Il adressa un signe de la main à lily qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle pour être sûre que c'était à elle qui s'adressait. Mais elle était seule, elle rougit et fit un signe de la main aussi. Elle rentra alors chez elle, en secouant la tête se trouvant plus idiote que jamais.

Lily resta enfermée à la maison, ses parents étaient partis faire une balade, quand à sa sœur elle était partie rejoindre son nouveau petit ami.

Lily était sur son lit et lisait un livre de magie pour ses cours, lorsqu'elle leva la tête et regarda l'heure, elle n'avait pas vue le temps passer. Elle se leva et alla s'accouder sur le rebord la fenêtre, elle tourna la tête, et la elle l'aperçut il était exactement au même endroit qu'elle à sa fenêtre. Il avait son regard fixer sur lily, lily sentie ses joues rougir d'un seul coup, elle ferma alors la fenêtre, et soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit, lily entendit ses parents rentrées, elle descendit les rejoindre.


	2. La rencontre

_Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espere qu'il vous plairas, je suis sûre que tout le monde à compris qui était le nouveau voisin de lily, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews._

Chapitre 2: La rencontre

Lily avait passer le reste de l'après-midi avec ces parents, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Ses pensées allaient vers un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, mais elle sentait quelques chose qui la rendait différente quand elle pensait à lui. La nuit arriva vite, la jeune rousse n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, elle se redressa dans son lit, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle se leva et alla contre la fenêtre tout comme cette après-midi, elle fut surprise de voir le nouveau voisin adossé contre la fenêtre. Lily eut tout d'un coup envie de sourire en le voyant, elle secoua la tête chassant cette idée. Il lui adressa un signe de la main, lily lui répondit de même, et cette fois ce fut lui qui referma la fenêtre. Lily parut déçut, elle aurait aimer qu'il reste plus longtemps, elle haussa les épaules et alla se recoucher en faisant des rêves avec un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Le lendemain la jeune fille se leva à la traîner comparé a d'habitude, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le calendrier, plus que une semaine et elle retournerait à poudlard, elle eut un sourire aux lèvres. Elle entendit soudain sa mère l'appelait, elle dévala alors les escaliers pour se retrouver en face de sa mère.

**"-Ha enfin!!!** dit elle

**-Désolé m'an, je traîner**, répondit elle en souriant

**-très bien, tu peut retrouver caramel je sais pas où il est passer encore!!**

**-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit le chercher?**demanda lily

**-oh s'il te plaît lily, ta soeur est partie rejoindre vernon, et ton père et au travail, tu peut bien me rendre ce service!?**

**-D'accord, dit lily en haussant les épaules"**

Elle partie alors dehors à la recherche de caramel leur chien de 11 ans qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, lily commença alors à criée son nom:

**"-Caramel, caramel!!!**

**-C'est ton chien que tu cherche?"**

Lily surprise sursauta et se retourna, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que c'était son fameux voisin.

**"-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur,** lui dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

**-euh...hésita lily, non c'est bon je cherche mon...**

**-ton chien**, la coupa t'il, **il est dans mon jardin**

**-Quoi? oh je..je suis désolé, il en fait toujours à sa tête!!!**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, viens je vais t'emmener le chercher,** lui dit il en se retournant pour allez vers chez lui."

Lily le suivi jusque chez lui, elle sentie un regard se poser sur elle, elle tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de ce séduisant voisin, il détourna la tête:

**"-au fait je m'appelle james, james potter**

**-enchantée moi c'est lily, lily evans, je suis la...**

**-la voisine, je sais,** dit il en la regardant"

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que caramel saute sur james, il tomba à la renverse ne s'attendant pas à ça.

**"-Caramel**, cria lily en s'agenouillant à côté de james, **est ce que ça va?**

**-bien sûr, c'est pas grave,** répondit il à la jeune fille en se relevant

**-je suis vraiment désolé**, dit elle en baissant les yeux

**-héee, tu passe ton temps à être désolé, dis moi!!** lui dit il en souriant"

Lily n'avait jamais vue un tel sourire, elle était sûr que à ce moment là elle devait être toute rouge, elle pris caramel avec elle, et commença à repartir vers la maison, lorsqu'elle se retourna:

**"-Je suis désolé encore!!** dit elle en lui souriant"

James la regarda secouant la tête, cette fille était vraiment mignonne, il sourit et rentra chez lui.


	3. Une soirée avec toi

_Voilà le chapitre 3, merci pour ceux qui m'encourage pour cette fictions sur james et lily, ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, biz!!_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :Une soirée avec toi

Lily n'avait pas revue james depuis deux jours, elle c'était accoudées plusieurs heures sur le rebord de la fenêtre pendant ces deux jours espérant le voir, mais rien, elle n'avait pas eut le morale. Elle avait eut l'impression que quelques chose lui manquait et elle ne savait que trop bien quoi. Ses parents avaient essayer de savoir ce qui se passait mais ils n'avaient jamais eut de réponse de la jeune fille.

Lily était assise sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte, elle se leva en traînant les pieds, et alla ouvrir, se fut une surprise pour elle, sur le perron se trouvait james potter qui souriait bêtement, lily le regarda surprise.

**"-salut, lui fit il**

**-euh salut, tu...**

**-je vais bien**, _dit il en la coupant_, **en fait si je suis là, c'est que mes parents font un dîner pour fêter notre arriver dans le quartier, et toi et ta famille êtes invités!**

**-oh ...c'est aimable de votre part, j'en parlerais à mes parents, mais on devrait être là**, _répondit lily en souriant_, **elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que ces deux derniers jours**.

**-Super alors, sa me fera...très plaisir que tu vienne lily,** _dit il en passant un main dans ses cheveux"_

Lily lui sourit, elle l'avait déjà remarqué chez lui cela avait l'air d'être une habitude de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, ils se dirent au revoir, et lily ferma la porte se laissant glisser contre la porte en soupirant, jamais personne ne lui avait fait cette effet surtout qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas james. Ce qu'elle ne serait jamais c'est que james était toujours derrière la porte et avait poser une main contre la porte.

* * *

Les parents de lily avaient acceptés le dîner chez les potter, lily en été ravie. Pétunia avait décider de ne pas venir car elle devait retrouver vernon son petit ami. 

Lily et ses parents se trouvaient devant la maison des potter, lily était impatiente et trépignait devant la porte d'entrée, elle pris les devant sur ses parents et sonna à la porte, les parents de la jeune fille la regardèrent étrangement, lily haussa les épaules en signe de dessolement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un charment couple qui ressemblait à james cela devait être ces parents.

**-Bonjour, vous devez être les Evans, les voisins!!**

**-oui c'est exact**, _répondit la mère de lily_, **nous vous remercions en tout cas de nous avoir inviter c'est très gentil de votre part!!**

**-C'est tout naturel**, _répondit le père de james qui regarda lily comme si elle était une bête de foire,_ **tu dois êtres lily, non?**

**-Euh...oui c'est moi, comment..**

**-James nous as beaucoup parler de toi!!** _dit madame potter en lui souriant_, **mais entrez ne rester pas dehors!!!"**

Ils firent place aux evans, et lily pénétra dans la maison, lorsqu'elle entra elle eut le souffle coupée, elle n'avait jamais vue une maison décoré comme cela, des objet qui venait de tout pays était disposés dans la maison, à voir tout cela lily compris que les parents de james devaient être riches.

**"-Lily!!!!"**

Lily se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait, elle aperçut que c'était james en haut des escalier, il descendit et se retrouva en face de la jeune rousse:

**-Salut lily!!** _il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise ce qui surpris lily d'étonnement_

**-euh salut!!** _elle c'était retourner pour voir si ses parents étaient toujours là mais elle les aperçut en grande discussion avec les potter dans le salon_

**-Alors comment tu trouve mon chez moi**, _lui demanda james_

**-Euh.. oh j'adore, c'est très bien!!**

**-Tant mieux alors, viens on monte on sera plus tranquille qu'avec nos parents**, _dit il en les désignant de la tête"_

Lily approuva d'un signe de la tête, et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit james lui avait pris un de ses mains dans la sienne et lui fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans une pièce, lily la regarda, c'était tout à fait une chambre d'adolescent, Elle en déduis que c'était la chambre de james, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre elle s'aperçut que cela donner sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle sourit, james arriva derrière elle:

**"-superbe vue, non?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai,** _dit elle en se retournant vers lui"_

James lui proposa une partie déchec, elle accepta, ils passèrent plusieurs heure à parler de tout et de rien, lily se sentait bien, elle pouvait parler de tout avec lui surtout de sa soeur pétunia qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière, il la prendrait pour une folle, il lui avait poser plusieurs fois des questions sur l'école ou elle se trouvait, et elle lui avait mentie à son plus grand regret.

Quelques heures plus tard, Madame potter, appela lily et james pour venir manger, ils descendirent tout les deux dans la bonne humeur, lorsqu'il arrivèrent, à table, lily remarqua que ses parents étaient toujours en grande conversation, elle sourit, et pris place à côté de james. Le repas se passa bien, lily rigola au blague de monsieur potter qui ressemblait beaucoup à james.

Cela avait fait du bien à lily de s'amuser un peu sans penser à rien, car elle savait que lorsqu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, elle serait obliger de reprendre cette habitude à avoir peur, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne de peur de les mettre en danger, mais que dire sur le seigneur des ténèbres a part qu'il terrifiée le monde sorcier. Lily soupira, elle était sur le perron prête à rentrée chez elle avec ses parents lorsqu'elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaules, elle se retourna:

**"-Ça va**, _lui demanda james_

**-oui.. c'est rien, je pensais à quelques choses!**

**-Cela avait pas l'air joyeux en tout cas!**

**-non, ça ne l'était pas**, _lui dit elle en essayant de faire un maigre sourire_

**-Au fait sa te dit qu'on aille se baladait demain, je connais pas bien le coin tu pourras me faire une petite visite!**

**-Oh bien sûr, avec grand plaisir!!**

**-Super alors,** _il s'avança vers elle et lui fit la bise en glissant à son oreille:_ **bonne nuit lily jolie"**

Lily le regarda en souriant, c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait comme cela, elle sourit, et lui souhaita aussi une bonne nuit, elle parti avec ses parents, en lançant un dernier:

**"-A demain!!"**

James rentra chez lui lorsqu'il passa trop prés d'un vase, il le fit tomber par terre, son père qui arrivait derrière soupira, son fils était vraiment maladroit:

**"-James, tu es vraiment maladroit!!!** _Il sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste puis visa le vase, et prononça:_ **REPARO!!"**

Le vase se répara de lui même, son père partie ensuite en direction de la cheminée pour parler avec son collègue du ministère de la magie. James n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, il soupira, il ne pourrait jamais dire à la fille dont il vient de tomber amoureux en peu de temps qu'il était un sorcier. James monta dans sa chambre, et sa chambre était devenait différente, des poster de quidditch était afficher tout contre le mur, un vif d'or poser sur l'armoire, et son hibou était dans sa cage. James s'approcha de la fenêtre en regardant à travers, il ferma les yeux un instant.


	4. Dernier Jour

_Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plairas, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laisser des reviews sa m'a fait très plaisir._

**Chapitre 4: Dernier jour**

Lily et james avait passer le reste de la semaine ensemble, lily avait fait découvrir la ville à james. Ils avaient beaucoup parler, james lui avait raconté qu'il avait vécut en France avant de venir ici. Ils s'étaient tout deux beaucoup rapprochés, mais lily savait qu'elle devrait lui dire au revoir à celui qui avait rendue ces vacances merveilleuses, elle partait demain pour poudlard, elle soupira en y pensant:

**"-Lily!!?"**

Lily leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de james, elle lui adressa alors un petit sourire, ils étaient tout les deux assis sur un banc dans le parc.

**"-Oui?** demanda t'elle à james

**-ça va?** dit il en la regardant, il voyait bien que quelques choses lui trotait dans la tête

**-Oui, oui!!! je me disais juste que demain il fallait que je reparte dans mon école!!**

**-Oh oui, moi aussi, **lui dit il en baissant la tête

**-C'est la première fois, qu'il ne me tarde pas de partir**, fit lily, **d'habitude je compte les jours qu'il reste alors que la...**

**-On resterais ici pour toujours!!, c'est pareille pour moi, je dois dire qu'être en ta compagnie et vraiment super lily,** lui dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

**-c'est gentil, j'avoue qu'avant que tu arrive je me sentait trés seule, mais depuis je me sens beaucoup moins!!! "**lui répondit elle, mais au fond elle, elle ne savsait pas ce que james pouvait bien ressentir pour la jeune fille.

James la regarda, il aurait tant aimer lui dire tout sur lui, sa famille, sa nature. Lily leva la tête vers lui et ils se sourièrent comme si ils se comprenaient. James coupa le silence prenant soudain la parole:

**"-Tu va beaucoup me manquer lily jolie, j'ai adorée tout les moments que l'on a passée ensemble, malgrés ton caractère", **dit il en rigolant

Lily le tapa sur l'épaule en rigolant aussi, elle l'adorée tout simplement, elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela même lorsque 'elle était sortie avec Rick l'an dernier.Elle tourna la tête vers james, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il c'était rapproché entre temps, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. James passa une main dans les cheveux de lily, il adorée ces cheveux c'était une des choses qu'il adorée chez elle.

Lorsque lily sentie la main de james dans ses cheveux elle ne put réprimée un frisson, cela fit sourire james, il enleva alors sa main et la posa délicatemnt sur la joue de la jeune fille. Lily sentie son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, elle avait l'impression que ces rêves qu'elle faisait ces derniers temps allaient ce réalisés. James approcha et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ces lèvres, lily ne protesta pas, elle se laissa aller, c'était si tendre. James se sépara à regret de lily et la regarda, il pouvait voir ces jous se rosir légerement, il sourit, et lily fit de même.

Lily posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de james, et poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins si elle ne le revoyait pas avant les prochaines vacances, elle pouvait dire que ces vacances d'été se finissait parfaitement. Ils passérent le reste de la journée ensemble en profitant du peu de temps qu'il leur restés.


	5. Une nouvelle année

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plairas autant que les autres, désolée pour le temps, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée !!Bisous à tous_

**Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle Année**

Ce matin là, lily se réveilla avec un soleil qui surplombait tout le quartier. En se levant, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre au cas où il serait-là comme cet été. Mais rien, elle soupira, elle était vraiment idiote, il l'oublierais sûrement et trouverais une autre fille plus jolie qu'elle. Mais au moins cela ferait un sujet de conversation à raconter avec ses amies dans le train. Elle secoua légèrement le tête puis elle se regarda dans la glace et ne put s'empêchait d'esquiver un léger sourire. ¼ heures plus tard, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers, elle entra dans la cuisine et pris place à la table familiale sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur Pétunia.

Le départ arriva bien vite au grand désespoir de lilly mais aussi au grand bonheur, c'était un mélange de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas exprimer. En mettant les baguages dans le coffre de la petite voiture des Evans, elle ne put s'empêcher de retourner pour regarder la maison des Potter. Elle soupira légèrement, puis ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et s'y engouffra suivit par ses parents. Le trajet jusqu' à la gare passa rapidement, après s'être garer sur le parking de la gare, elle déchargea ses affaires avec l'aide de ses parents qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu' à la barrière de la voie 9 ¾. Elle les embrassa, en leur promettant de venir pour les vacances de Noël. Elle passa la barrière et se retrouva devant le majestueux Poudlard Express, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et afficha un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Elle se tourna et regarda l'horloge, elle arrivait toujours à l'avance, mais cette année c'était plus particulier car elle avait été nommée Préfete de Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas encore qui avait été élue préfet avec elle, mais elle se douter que cela devait être Remus Lupin. Elle marcha vers le train mais fut soudain entouré de deux bras, lily surprise lâcha ses baguages, elle se retourna et reconnue alice Meyer sa meilleure amie.

** « -Alice, je suis si contente de te revoir !!!!**

**-Et moi donc il va falloir que tu me parle mieux de ce beau jeune homme avec qui tu as flirtée cette été !!! »**

Lilly souriat, elle reconnaissait bien alice là, elle montèrent dans le train et essayèrent de trouver un compartiment libre, lorsqu'elle entendirent quelqu'un criée leur noms.

**« -Lilly, Alice !!! »**

Lilly se retourna suivit de son amie, et reconnue, Léa et Chloé Stevens, les sœurs jumelles inséparables. Lilly regarda alice et elles rigolèrent ensemble rejoignant les deux jumelles. Lilly posa ses baguages et alla s'asseoir à côté de léa :

**« -Salut les filles, c'est sympa d'avoir gardée des places, fit lilly**

**-De rien, c'est le premier compartiment seul que l'on a trouvé !! »**

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes qui appartenait à la maison Gryffondor, au grand désespoir de lily, il s'agissait de Remus lupin et Sirius Black, ils formaient un groupe inséparable avec un certain Peter Pettigrow que lily n'aimait pas du tout : Les Maraudeurs.Lilly soupira, qu'allait ils encore inventé cette année, le plus calme et intelligent était sans doute de loin : Remus lupin malgré qu'il soit très mystérieux. Ce fut alice qui pris la parole :

** « -Les maraudeurs, que voulez-vous encore ?**

** -Euh...a vrai dire je suis venue voir lilly, je suis préfet de gryffondor cette année avec elle et on a une réunion !répondit remus**

** -oh !!! Mince, **fit lilly qui se leva d'un bond devant ses amies**, j'ai complètement oubliée, je reviens de suite les filles, cela ne devrais pas prendre beaucoup de temps !!! »**

Les filles rigolèrent, lily pouvait être parfois tête en l'air, la jeune fille leur tira la langue en suivant le jeune garçon hors du compartiment :

**« -Alors tu as été nommée préfet ?**

** -Tout comme toi,** répondit le jeune homme, **ce qui ne m'a pas étonnée le moins du monde !! »  
**

Lilly sourit à Remus et marcha dans le couloir du train, mais tout d'un coup elle se fit bousculer par quelqu'un elle reconnue la voix de Sirius, mais il y en avait une autre qu'il lui disait étrangement quelques chose mais elle ne sut dire qui :

**-« Sirius tu peut pas faire attention**, dit elle en se mettant sur le côté car il poussait des valises à roulettes et apparemment c'était son nouveaux jeux pour faire passer le temps.

**-Oups !** dit il en rigolant légèrement, **désolé lilly, mais je montrer à mon ami comment rouler plus loin avec les valises !**

**-A oui, et ben va jouer ailleurs, tu va finir par faire mal à quelqu'un, et puis c'est qui ton copain ? »**

On ne pouvait apercevoir que le haut de la tête du jeune homme en question il était caché derrière plusieurs valises et été tombée en s'amusant avec sirius :

**« -oh désolé,** fit sirius, il tira le jeune homme sur le côté, **je vous présente James Potter, c'est mon meilleur ami, il débarque de France !! »**

Lily n'en crut pas des yeux elle dut s'accouder sur Remus pendant quelques instant tellement elle était choquée. James eut du mal lui aussi à parler ou faire quelque choses il était bouche bée devant lily, Sirius les regarder sans comprendre :

**« -Ben qu'est qu'il y...**

**-Lily ?**

**-James ?**

Lily ne pouvait dire autre chose que cela que faisait il ici, il ne pouvait pas être...non il lui aurait sans doute dit, ou...sans doute pas.**  
**

_A bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfiction..._


	6. James et Lily Le retour

_Et voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent et merçi a tous pour vos reviews !!!! _

**Chapitre 6 : James et Lily le Retour **

Lily regarda james il était en face d'elle alors qu'il devrait être tout sauf ici, elle commençait a avoir les mains qui tremblaient elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule elle tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir les yeux de Remus. Il lui adressa un sourire, il se faisait un peu de soucis elle n'avait pas l'air bien .Lily lui adressa un léger sourire :

**« -ça va Lily, tu es toute pâle ? **

**-Euh oui...c'est...rien, on y va ou on va être en retard !! **

**-Oui tu as raison, puis il se tourna vers sirius et james, on se voit tout à l'heure les gars !! » **

Lilly passa prés de james mais ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle qui penser ne jamais le revoir ou alors qu'il trouverait une autres fille. Il était là ici dans le train qui menait à Poudlard, comment était ce possible, elle l'aurait deviner si il avait été un sorcier, elle soupira légèrement puis poussa la porte du compartiment des préfets suivit de remus.

Lorsque james vit passer lily, il ouvrit la bouche prêt à dire quelques choses, pour s'expliquer, quoi qu'il y est pas grand choses à dire, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne lui accorder aucun regard il laissa tomber mais ne put fermer les yeux pour sentir ce parfum qu'il avait tant aimer pendant ces vacances. Ce parfum de fleur, c'est pour cela qu'il avait commencer à l'appeler lys de fleur c'est à cela qu'elle lui faisait penser. Il se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami depuis des années, il l'avait rencontré sirius alors qu'il passait des vacances en France puis de fil en aiguille ils sont devenus amis et ils ont gardé le contact. Sirius le regarder ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passer :

**« -Tu connais Evans ?** fit sirius surpris

**-Euh oui, je la connais c'est ma voisine... **

**-Tu parle pas de la voisine avec laquelle tu as flirtée et dont tu n'as arrêter de me parler sans me dire son nom ? **

**-Oui pourquoi ?** fit james

**-Pour rien, sa m'étonne juste de toi, tu verra quand on sera à Poudlard à mon avis tu ne l'aimeras plus autant !! »** Dit il en rigolant et tapant l'épaule de james

Il suivit son ami dans le compartiment pour rejoindre Peter Petegrow, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au compartiment ou lily venait juste d'entrée. Il esquiva un sourire, lui qui croyait ne la voir que pendant les vacances qu'il passerait chez lui, il pourrait la voir pendant toute l'année, enfin si elle lui adressait la parole.

Lily et Remus sortirent du compartiment, les préfets-en-chefs leurs avaient donné les consignes pour la nouvelle année. Mais lily avait eut la tête ailleurs pendant toute la réunion, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à james, james qui était un sorcier tout comme elle. Oui mais est ce que tout avait changer entre eux, c'est vrai après tout cette été ils avaient vécut comme des moldus. Elle marcher tout baissant le tête, remus qui était à côté d'elle se demander bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais embêté pas comme sirius qui en fait avait été amoureux d'elle en première année puis après il y avait eut d'autres filles :

**« -Est-ce que tout va bien, lily ? **» demanda le jeune homme

Lily leva la tête et le regarda, elle poussa un léger soupire, pourquoi ce confierait elle à lui, il s'empresserait sans doute de tout racontée après à sirius, qui lui le dirais à james, mais elle se sentait tellement mal en cette instant qu'elle s'en ficher éperdument :

**« -oh rien, a part que le garçon avec lequel j'ai passée le plus beau été de ma vie, est sorcier et que je l'ignorer, mais à part ça, tout va bien super bien même**, dit elle sèchement

**-Tu parles de james je suppose**, dit elle souriant légèrement

**-Hein, euh...non pas du tout !!!!** Dit elle en baissant les yeux

**-Oui et moi je suis le futur ministre de la magie, **dit il en la regardant

**-Très marrent, et même si c'était lui, tu irais lui raconté quoi, hein, que je suis sûrement tomber amoureuse de lui et que j'en suis folle !!! » **

Remus regarda lilly et s'arrêta dans le couloir du train, lily qui voyait qu'il n'avançait plus se retourna et le regarda :

**« -Tu sais lily, je crois que tu me connais mal, je n'irais rien racontée à Sirius et à james, même si ils sont les meilleurs ami que j'ai,** il la regarda**, et tout le monde à le droit de tomber amoureux, même si cela peut être extrement compliquée !! **

**-Je...je suis désolée, je suis à bout de nerf alors que la nouvelle année vient même pas de commencer, et le garçon que je croyais peut être ne plus revoir, et sorcier, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulus lui dire ce que j'étais réellement !! **

**-Je crois que je peut te comprendre, dire la vérité et souvent plus difficile qu'on le pense, et on a souvent peur de blessé ou d'effrayer les gens !! **Il baissa la tête

Lily le regarda, elle n'avait sûrement jamais vue remus lupin comme cela, il était si mystérieux. Elle savait bien que le jeune homme caché quelques choses, il était souvent malade ou alors s'en va souvent, et en 4 ans elle n'avait jamais put trouver la raison. Mais peut être qu'un jour elle découvrirait ce que cachait ce jeune garçon. Il leva la tête et adressa un sourire à la jeune fille, ils continuèrent à marcher et remus arriva à son compartiment :

**« -Bon et ben à bientôt, on va sûrement se revoir !!! **

**-Oui, s'en doute**, fit la jeune fille

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, puis comme elle ne voulait pas affrontée encore james elle préféra continuer sa route vers son compartiment, où l'attendait sûrement ses amies. Elle se retourna et regarda remus :

**« -Au fait remus, tu sais que tu ferais sûrement un meilleur ministre de la magie que celui que l'on a !!!** Dit elle en souriant

Remus la regarda et secoua al tête en rigolant, puis il entra, lily soupira, puis ouvrit la porte de son compartiment. Elle regarda ses amies qui étaient en pleines discussions, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette année allait sûrement être très différente des autres pour lily, et cela lui plaisait peut être que les autres ne la verrait plus comme une fille sérieuse et coincée. Ses amies étaient les seules à savoir comment était réellement lily evans. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de alice puis s'engagea avec elle dans une conversation.

En route pour une nouvelle année.


End file.
